Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Explorer Of Dimensions!
by Charizard-Volt
Summary: You appeared in a world, where everything is bleak, and few are even sane, plus, you're entire species gone extinct. So, you still want to save the world?
1. Prologue

**Ah, mystery dungeon, the only game which make me cry and the game I most repeatedly played (7 Times). Well, this going to be a slightly different fic because it's a self-insert fic, I mean it's a mystery dungeon game afterall, also Fuck You Darkrai! You heehawing piece of shit, [cough] Anyway, I wrote this fanfiction mostly because of my current Kirby and Mystery Dungeon high, so maybe there will be a Kirby fanfic (probably), swearing in the story itself either will be non-existent or minimal, (The minimal is me since I'm a human.) (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

Hello! **\- Person / Pokémon Talking**

_Hello! _**-** **Person / Pokémon Thinking**

Hello! **-** **Person / Pokémon Shouting**

**Hello! - Legendary Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- Legendary Thinking**

**Draco Meteor****! - Using a Move**

_**Seed Flare**_**! - Thinking a Move**

* * *

**Chapter One - Prologue**

* * *

**Future World - (Time Unknown)**

* * *

**(A.N. (Author Note) Since I dislike using my real name, I'm just going to call myself Sky.)**

"Ugh, It feels like I just woken up from a coma." Sky groaned out before starting to feel dizzy _I just woken up, and now this?_ Sky thought before suddenly hearing a voice

* * *

**Dimensional Scream - Voice**

"_Are you sure a time gear is here?_" Sky asked

"_I'm sure._" An unknown voice replied

"_Maybe they're some kind of trick to this,_" Sky thought

"_Hey, Sky! Look at this!_" The unknown voice called

* * *

**Hidden Land - ****(Time Unknown)**

_What just happened?_ Sky thought dumbfounded _And who was those two voices? One of them sounded like me, so that voice was probably me, probably but who was that another voice? and what the heck is a time gear?_ Sky thought before sighing _Alright, Sky priorities, Firstly, I need find food and shelter._ Sky thought before looking around his surroundings, a_nd those boulders are floating, best survival first, question later, I suppose_. Sky thought while ignoring the random floating boulders before going exploring the hidden land

* * *

**Dark Hill - ****(Time Unknown)**

_Looks I'm at a rather Dark Hill _**(Harhar)** _but then again, everything is dark, I wonder when the sun will come up?_ Sky thought not knowing the planet's paralysis before walking up to the peak of the hill

* * *

**Around One Hour Later**

"Looks like at the peak." Sky thought before looking around on top of the peak "Alright, they're some ruins, a forest, a valley, an empty wasteland which manages to be emptier than this place and a tower, well, it's obvious where I'm going to next." Sky said to himself before going to the forest

* * *

**Outside Dusk Forest - ****(Time Unknown)**

_The change in scenery is nice considering I've been looking at rocks and grey for the last three hours_. Sky thought _Never thought I would ever been glad to look at puke green_. Sky thought while chuckling before going into the forest

* * *

**Inside Dusk Forest - ****(Time Unknown)**

_Well this place looks like a fairly nice place to make a shelter and considering this is a forest, this is place probably have food, I hope._ Sky thought hoping to have not dealing while starvation _I just realized I haven't encounter any living things, Weird_. Sky thought _I better put something I can identify just incase I get loss._ Sky thought looking around _I suppose making a slash in the tree could work_. Sky thought before using a rock to slash the bark of the tree

* * *

**Deep Dusk Forest - ****(Time Unknown)**

_I've been exploring this forest for a long while now, I should probably scavenge food, Isn't that fire?_ Sky thought hearing a sizzling noise _Yeah, that is a fire alright_. Sky thought looking at the smoke raising _Should I investigate it?_ Sky thought before deciding to go to the location of the fire

_Almost there,_ Sky thought before arriving at the fire "I wonder why their a cam-" Sky said before being pounded "Ow, what the heck hit me?" Sky thought before looking at two Pokémon

"**Grovyle! Thats a human!" **Celebi gasped

"A human!?" Grovyle said in disbelief

_I wonder why they look so surprised?_ Sky thought

"You sure that's a human?" Grovyle asked Celebi

"**Of course it's a human!"** Celebi replied

"If only I had a freaking translator when I woke up." Sky said quietly but both of them manages to hear it

Celebi then poked Sky forehead

"Hey!" Sky said while rubbing his forehead

"**Can you understand me?"** Celebi asked

"Uh, Yes?" Sky replied _And everything took a turn for the strange_. Sky thought "So what's your name?" Sky asked

"**I'm Celebi and this is Grovyle." **Celebi replied cheerfully **"So what's you're name?" **Celebi asked

"I'm Sky." Sky replied

"**Sky, That's a nice name!"** Celebi said cheerfully

"So Grovyle and Celebi, where am I?" Sky asked

"You're in Dusk Forest." Grovyle replied

_...! His voice sounded exactly like the voice I heard when I arrived in this place!_ Sky thought

"You sounded like you just arrived in this place." Grovyle said

"Well I somehow just ended up here just a few hours ago." Sky replied

"You "somehow" ended up here?" Grovyle asked disbelieving a human could just popped out of nowhere

"Don't look at me, I just wandered this place and somehow found both of you." Sky replied "If you don't mind can I asked both of you some question?" Sky asked

"**Ask anything, we don't mind." **Celebi replied

"Firstly, why did you attack me, Secondly, why is their boulders floating, Thirdly, is there any other people here?" Sky asked

"**Hey it was Grovyle who pounded you!"** Celebi said in fake anger before hearing Grovyle sigh

"Sorry for pounding you, I just wanted to make sure you're not going to hurt us." Grovyle replied

"Well you're reason, was understandable at least." Sky said

"The answer to your second answer is because of the planet paralysis." Grovyle replied

"The planet… paralysis?!" Sky said with shock

"Correct." Grovyle replied

"How… how did the planet become paralysis?" Sky asked in shock

"It's because of the collapse of temporal tower." Grovyle replied

"Temporal Tower? You mean the tower near the Dark Hill?" Sky said

"Yes." Grovyle replied

"Wait is the hill literally called Dark Hill?" Sky asked

"**Yup!"** Celebi replied

"... That's possibly the most uncreative name for a hill I ever heard." Sky said before hearing Celebi laughing and Grovyle snickered

"Anyway, back to your question, Because Temporal Tower is tied to the flow of time if it we're to ever be damage or collapsed, the flow of time will be stopped." Grovyle answered

"And we're not frozen why?" Sky asked

"We're not frozen is because Temporal Tower haven't fully collapsed but is heavily damaged, so only the massive things we're affected." Grovyle replied

"That's a relief, I guess." Sky said

"The answer to your third question is, no because they are all extinct." Grovyle said

"Wait, humans are extinct?!" Sky said in shock

"Yes, they're been extinct for roughly a thousand years, well, until you came along." Grovyle replied

"I'm... I'm the last human." Sky said in disbelief "Well I have one final question." Sky said

"What is it?" Grovyle asked

"When I first woke up, I began to feel dizzy and suddenly two voice that sounded like my and your voice." Sky replied

"Hmm, You may have an ability which only humans have." Grovyle replied

"Ability?" Sky asked

"Yes, the Ability is called the Dimensional Scream." Grovyle said "Information on the ability is scarce mostly because humans have been extinct but the ability works based on survival." Grovyle said

"Based on survival?" Sky asked

"It's basically gives the user important information to avoid danger or keep situations from getting worse." Grovyle said simplifing the explination "Also, what did you hear during the Dimensional Scream?" Grovyle asked

"Well," Sky told Grovyle and Celebi the conversation he heard

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure a time gear is here?_" Sky asked

"_I'm sure._" Grovyle replied

"_Maybe they're some kind of trick to this,_" Sky thought

"_Hey, Sky! Look at this!_" Grovyle called

* * *

"**A T**im**e Ge**ar!" Grovyle and Celebi exclaimed at the same time

"And a Time Gear is?" Sky asked

"**It basically an artifact which allow the proper flow of time in the general area of Time Gear."** Celebi replied

"And since Temporal Tower is crumbling the Time Gears are basically eh, Useless." Sky said

"Contrary, using Time Gears can make time flow again." Grovyle said

"How exactly?" Sky asked

"We can't exactly make time flow again, now but in the past." Grovyle replied

"Time Travel?" Sky asked

"Time Travel, I'm surprised that you're not that surprised." Grovyle said

"Eh, I don't get surprised that often." Sky replied "Well let's go find those Time Gears and make time flow again!" Sky said with determination

"Well, before we can find those Time Gear we need some rest and you, some food." Grovyle said before Sky stomach on queue growled

"Hehe." Sky chuckled embarrassingly before eating the apples that Grovyle threw at him

* * *

**Grovyle and Celebi Home - ****(Time Unknown)**

"So this is your home?" Sky asked

"Well technically a shelter, really." Grovyle replied

"Well, thanks anyway for letting me stay." Sky thanked

"Now, Sky, there something that we need to tell you." Grovyle said "Because we need to go to the pa," Grovyle explain but got cut off by Sky

"I get it, we the reason we existed at all, is because the planet been paralyze and if we we're to make time flow normally in the past, that would mean this universe will cease to exist." Sky said

"So, would you still want to help us?" Grovyle asked

"To be honest, I just randomly appeared in this world and I don't want to just disappeared but, if I we're to disappear but millions possibly billions of Pokémon to have a better future then I would gladly do it." Sky replied

**"Thanks, Sky!" **Celebi thanked happily

"Since I'm the last human, I might as well make the world a better place to live." Sky said before yawning "After everything that have happened, I'm beginning to feel a bit drowsy, so good "night" Grovyle and Celebi." Sky said before falling asleep

"**Well today was an interesting day, wasn't it Grovyle?" **Celebi said while chuckling

"Yeah." Grovyle replied

"**Who would have thought we would be encounter a human."** Celebi said before yawning **"Well, Sky already fast asleep, I guess it's our tu, turn, good "night" Grovyle."** Celebi yawn before falling asleep

"You, to," Grovyle also said before falling asleep

* * *

**Move Used:-**

**None**

* * *

**Revisions:- **

**First Revision (24 April 2015) Thanks, ****NaturallyDark!**

* * *

**And that about wraps it up, Hope you like this mystery dungeon fic! :D Other stuff section now, my Naruto fic isn't dead but put on hiatus mostly because after 7 chapters, I just get worn out of writing chapters for the fic, so I decided to write a new Pokémon fic instead, and as always Thanks so much for reading. (Can you find all the reference? :3)**


	2. The Search for the Time Gears!

**Chapter Two is out, yay! Due to worthless worthless school homework, this chapter got delayed (**_**Homework you piece of shit**_**). I swear every opening of any chapter has to have a brief rant XD Anyway, I'm going to ignore the massive plot hole that is present, the grandfather paradox, why? Because it's a massive pain in the ass to write a reason to negate that paradox, plus, because I'm the only one writing this, It makes it even more difficult. (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

Hello!** \- Person / Pokémon Talking**

_Hello_!**\- Person / Pokémon Thinking**

Hello!** \- Person / Pokémon Shouting**

**Hello! - Legendary Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- Legendary Thinking**

**Draco Meteor****! - Using a Move**

_**Seed Flare**_**! - Thinking a Move**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Search for the Time Gears!**

* * *

**Grovyle and Celebi Home - (Time Unknown)**

"..." Sky yawned before waking up _Looks like both of them haven't wake up, I suppose I could go outside for a bit_. Sky thought before going outside

* * *

**Outside Grovyle and Celebi Home - (Time Unknown)**

_How did I even get into this mess?_ Sky chuckled _Time-travel, human extinction and now the planet paralysis, madness absolute madness. _Sky thought _I wonder why, my species went extinct? From what I can conclude from my almost non-existent past memory, Humanity was find and well, so, what happened? A mass extinction event? A massive war? My own species stupid incompetence? _Sky thought _A massive war is probably the most probable answer, I suppose I could ask Grovyle and Celebi, if they know anything_. Sky thought before going in

* * *

**Grovyle and Celebi Home - (Time Unknown)**

"**You woke up early, Sky."** Celebi said noticing Sky just came in

"Well to be fair, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago." Sky replied "Anyway, good "morning"." Sky said

"**Hey, Sky, what does the morning look like?"** Celebi asked

"Morning is well, beautiful, seeing the sun rise from the horizon to radiant a bright ray of yellow light with the sky being a beautiful shade of orange and blue with the birds chirping loudly." Sky described how morning feels like

"**Wow, the morning seems, so beautiful!"** Celebi said with awe

"Well, I guess in our final moments we get to see the sunset." Sky said to Celebi "Hey Grovyle, can I ask you something?" Sky asked

"What?" Grovyle replied

"How did my species become extinct?" Sky asked

"You, manage to change to the tone of the conversation in the span of three seconds." Grovyle said

"I know, but I've been wondering about this, since yesterday." Sky replied

"Well, to be honest even we don't know, but from what I gathered humans went extinct when a catastrophic event happen." Grovyle replied

"Well, that doesn't really help that much because what you just said is incredibly vague." Sky said "Well, aside my species extinction, let's go find those time gears!" Sky said with determination

* * *

**Outside Grovyle and Celebi Home - (Time Unknown)**

"Got everything we need, Celebi?" Grovyle asked before Celebi nodded

"Where are we going to, anyway?" Sky asked

**"Dusk Forest."** Celebi said

"Wait, Dusk Forest have a time gear?" Sky asked confused

"No, we're going there for a different reason and also, we're not really searching for the time gears per se, but we're searching the general location of the time gear." Grovyle said

_General location, I'll keep that in mind._ Sky though "Well, then why are we going there?" Sky asked

"**Deep in the forest contains a wormhole, that allows us to travel anywhere." **Celebi replied

"A wormhole? I presume that's how we also travel back in time, correct?" Sky asked

"**Yup!"** Celebi said cheerfully

"Since both of you are grass type, could you create a wooden pole real quick?" Sky asked

"For what?" Grovyle replied

"Well unlike both of you, I don't have that much means of attacking or defending myself." Sky said

"Well, you do have a point." Grovyle said before a fairly long wooden pole sprout from the ground

"Well, that was quick." Sky said while catching the pole that Grovyle threw that him "So, you can just make a forest pop out of nowhere anytime?" Sky asked

"Well no, on a scale of doing a pole, most grass-type pokémon could do it, but on a scale of a forest? That's borderline impossible." Grovyle replied "Alright, enough chit-chat, we need to go to Dusk Forest." Grovyle said before Celebi and Sky nodded

* * *

**Dusk Forest - (Time Unknown)**

"Uh, Grovyle, why did the layout of the forest changed?" Sky asked confusingly

"Dusk Forest is a mystery dungeon, and since I know you're going to ask, a mystery dungeon is basically dungeon which changes layout, every time you enter said dungeon." Grovyle said

"Well, navigating Dusk Forest using a map is out of the picture then." Sky sigh

"Sky, be on the look out for wild Pokémon because they could ambush us anytime." Grovyle said

"Right," Sky said

* * *

_I'm guessing that is the wild pokémon Grovyle is talking about, good thing I didn't encounter any, yesterday. _Sky thought seeing a Gabite "So Grovyle, should we go around him?" Sky asked

"Considering, we're in a hallway, it will be easier to take him out." Grovyle said "Sky, how good are you using that staff?" Grovyle asked

"Well, I can use it fairly well, why did you asked?" Sky replied

"I need to look, how well you could fight." Grovyle said

"Woah, woah, woah, I don't even know what kind of attack it going to use and you're asking me to fight it?" Sky asked terrified

"Well, If you can't handle it I'm going to step in." Grovyle said

"I really wish, I asked you combat lessons before this." Sky sighed before taking a deep breath

_Just go, and hit him with everything you got! _Sky thought before charging at the Gabite while rotating the staff rapidly

"Hiyah!" Sky shouted as he struck the Gabite, so hard in fact that it fainted

"Well, you clearly are capable of doing combat." Grovyle said surprised

"I guess, but at the same time, it's extremely nerve racking." Sky said while breathing rapidly

**"But, you just took down that Gabite, in one hit nonetheless!" **Celebi replied

"I'm not exactly, the most bravest human." Sky sigh

**"Sometimes, I wish you stop being so humble." **Celebi turn to sigh

"Anyway, let's go." Grovyle said

* * *

**Deep Dusk Forest - (Time Unknown)**

"So, how much farther until we arrive there?" Sky asked

**"Not that much farther from here." **Celebi replied

"Let's take a short break here." Grovyle said before Sky and Celebi nodded

**"Hey, Sky, is something bothering you?" **Celebi asked worryingly

"Oh, It's not big of a deal, really." Sky replied

**"Don't be like that, Sky! We're a team, remember? So, you can tell us anything."** Celebi said

"You're right." Sky chuckled sadly

"Alright, Sky, you can tell us will on the way to the passage of time." Grovyle said

_The wormhole name is the passage of time? How creative. _Sky thought sarcastically "Well, let's go." Sky said before standing up

* * *

**Deep Dusk Forest End - (Time Unknown)**

"Uh, isn't this a dead end?" Sky asked

"Celebi?" Grovyle said

"Right." Celebi nodded before floating forward before activating the wormhole

"So, Celebi, how does it feels like travelling in a wormhole?" Sky asked

**"I'll say this, you better not have motion sickness." **Celebi said with a chuckle

"... You just had to, didn't you?" Sky said before Celebi laughed loudly "Let's just go through already, I'll deal with the puking after getting on the other side." Sky sigh before the three of them went inside the wormhole

* * *

**Treasure Town - (Time Unknown)**

"Uh, Sky, you ok? You're face look green." Grovyle asked

"Ugh, give me a moment." Sky said before going near the cliffside to throw up

"Let's go somewhere else, while he throw up." Grovyle said

**"Yeah." **Celebi said

* * *

**Move Used:-**

**None**

* * *

**Revisions:-**

**None... Yet**

* * *

**Yup, the chapter ends with me throwing up, F*** you, Motion Sickness! Anyway, Chapter Three will probably be also delayed (Yay, School! [Sarcasm]) Also, can anyone tell me, how to deal with the Grandfather paradox? Because I can't think of anything, to negate it. Well, I guess until then... F*** you, Darkrai, you heehawing piece of shit. **


	3. Ghost Town

**Hello readers! As you may expect, this is the place where I type random stuff as usual and almost always, not related to the fic, like at all. But anyway, this chapter was a bit difficult to write because I've been playing a lot of Kirby's Return To Dreamland trying The True Arena, possibly the most massive difficulty spike in all of gaming. Plus, the lack in motivation is really not helping, but eh, that's the part of being human right? (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

Hello!** \- Person / Pokémon Talking**

_Hello_!**\- Person / Pokémon Thinking**

Hello!** \- Person / Pokémon Shouting**

**Hello! - Legendary Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- Legendary Thinking**

**Draco Meteor****! - Using a Move**

_**Seed Flare**_**! - Thinking a Move**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Ghost Town**

* * *

**Treasure Town - (Time Unknown)**

**"You're, alright, Sky?"** Celebi asked after Sky done puking

"Yeah, but, now, I officially hate inter-dimensional travel, and boy will I hate going into the Passage of Time, again." Sky replied before Celebi chuckled and Grovyle snickered

**"Don't worry, Sky, you eventually get used to it."** Celebi said

"By the way, apparently my puke got frozen in time." Sky said before Celebi laughed

**"Wait, did you're puke, actually got froze up?"** Celebi asked

"While, puking, I noticed that my puke somehow got turn into a reserve fountain." Sky replied before Celebi laughed again "Aside, from my puke, do you guys, feel like someone or something, is watching us?" Sky asked

**"I don't see anyone, do you Grovyle?" **Celebi asked before Grovyle shooked his head

"You're, probably, too paranoid, Sky." Grovyle said

"Yeah, but there is this unsettling feeling in the back of my head." Sky replied

**"That's just your imagination, come on, Those time gears, aren't going to find themselves!" **Celebi said jokingly before the three of them, went to leave treasure town

_**…**_ A dark figure stares at the three of them silently before disappearing

* * *

"Actually, where are we anyway?" Sky asked stopping near the exit of the Town

**"We're in a old deserted town called Treasure Town." Celebi replied **

"This place looks like a ghost town." Sky said

**"Yeah, before the planet paralysis happened, I used to come here all the time, but eventually this town was deemed too unsafe and everyone abandoned it." **Celebi replied sadly

"That's... honestly, really depressing, so, why did everyone deemed this town unsafe?" Sky asked

**"Because, of the planet paralysis, the frequency of criminal pokémon attacking the town increase to the point that the police deemed this town too unsafe, so everyone decided to leave." **Celebi said

"So, any idea where they went?" Sky asked

**"Honestly, we don't even know, where they went." **Celebi said

"That's to bad, so Grovyle, where should we search first?" Sky asked

"Currently, we only found three locations that, probably have a Time Gear, Treeshroud Forest, Fogbound Lake and an Underground Lake under Quicksand Cave." Grovyle said

"An underground lake?" Sky asked in disbelief "How did you even find it." Sky asked

"Ask, Celebi." Grovyle said

**"I sorta stumbled upon it." **Celebi answered while rubbing behind her head, chuckling

"The world, keeps getting weirder and weirder." Sky sigh "So, Grovyle, where should we go, first?" Sky asked

"Since, Treeshroud Forest is the nearest, we should search, there first." Grovyle replied

* * *

**Outside Treeshroud Forest - (Time Unknown)**

"So, Grovyle, what kind of wild pokémon, should we be on the look out for?" Sky asked

"Well, most pokémon, we saw here are either a Ralts, Kirlia or a Alakazam, other than that, we're not sure." Grovyle said

_I guess, It's safe to assume that the dungeons main type is psychic_. Sky thought before going into the dungeon

* * *

**Treeshroud Forest - (Time Unknown)**

"So, Grovyle, any location you haven't checked yet?" Sky asked

"None, that we can think of." Grovyle replied

_So, Grovyle and Celebi checked most of this forest… Wait, why I suddenly have a shadow?_ Sky thought before looking behind him "Grovyle, Celebi, get down!" Sky shouted both grabbing both of them to the ground _Phew, that was close._ Sky thought barely dodging the flamethrower from the Houndoom

"**Ancient Power****!" **Celebi shouted before some rocks floated around Celebi before it gravitated toward the Houndoom **"That takes care of him." **Celebi said as the Houndoom fainted

"Yeah, we almost got burned alive." Sky said "Ouch!" Sky flinched as he noticed a small shard fragment sticking out of his skin

"**Something wrong, Sky?"** Celebi asked

"No, it's just something pierced my skin." Sky replied before pulling the shard out _Great, now a headache._ Sky groaned

* * *

**Dimensional Scream - Vision**

**A dark ghostly silhouette appears to be destroying a gear-shaped object**

* * *

_Wait, was that a Time Gear?! _Sky thought before noticing Grovyle and Celebi is looking at him weirdly

**"Uh, Sky, You ok? You've been staring blankly for a couple of minutes." **Celebi said

"I just got a Dimensional Scream," Sky said

**"A Dimensional Scream!? What did you saw?" **Celebi asked excitedly

"Um, not much really, just saw a figure destroying a gear-shaped object." Sky said

_Why would Sky, saw that unless...! _Grovyle thought "Wait, Sky you just said that figure was destroying an object, right?" Grovyle asked

"Yeah, want me to repeat it?" Sky asked

"No, but that gear-shaped object, could it be a Time Gear?" Grovyle replied

"Well, my Dimensional Scream wasn't really that clear, but it's safe to assume that's a Time Gear, considering there's nothing else really, that shaped gear-ish." Sky said

**"So, Sky, any information about the location?"** Celebi asked

"I think, that figure said something about at the middle of the forest or something." Sky said

"... Gah! That's the only place in the entire forest, that we forgot to look at and it's located there?!" Grovyle ranted in frustration

"Calm down, Grovyle, everyone makes mistake, so don't be too hard on yourself or, Celebi." Sky said with a nervous chuckle

"Yes, but still... Gah!" Grovyle sighed

* * *

**Treeshroud Forest Centre - (Time Unknown)**

"Well, here we are, now we only have to find a gear-shaped hole in the ground or the Time Gear... assuming that's it still intact." Sky sigh

**"Why you say, oh, right, it was destroyed by someone or something." **Celebi said quickly remembered

"Well, most likely someone." Sky replied "How, about we split up, to find it quicker? If we don't find it within Twenty minutes, we regroup here but If one of us find it, go to this spot immediately." Sky said

**"That should make it easier to find the Time Gear." **Celebi said before they splited up

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

"So, you guys found it?" Sky asked

**"Yup, I found it!" **Celebi said **"It's over there." **Celebi said before pointing in the general direction

"Ok then, let's go." Sky said

"We're here, and it certainly have a hole in the ground." Sky said

**"Yeah, I almost didn't notice it, to be completed honest." **Celebi replied

*No wonder, you two never found this one, because it's surrounded with so much tree's." Sky said "And all these shards, are the exact same as the one that pierced my skin." Sky said as he picked one of them on the floor

"Well now, that we found the location of the first, Time Gear, we should go back to Treasure Town." Grovyle said

"But, I thought Celebi, said it was unsafe." Sky asked confused

"Yes, but compare to the rest of the world, Treasure Town is relatively safe." Grovyle replied

"Sooner, or later, something is going to go, very, very wrong." Sky mumbled

"What?" Grovyle asked

"Oh, nothing, just mumbling to myself." Sky replied

* * *

**And chapter 3 is out! Sheesh, I have to re-write this chapter multiple times (and reasons, which I'm not going to explain it to you) Well, anyway, the new Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game has been announce! :D djowcdnwbcibdqocd! (Me Freaking out) **


End file.
